Trato con el Vampiro
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Sookie hace un trato algo "especial" con Eric Northman, ¿Qué será? ¿Sangre, sexo o muerte? ¿qué hará especial este trato y su "relación? Lemon.


**Trato con el Vampiro**

La noche estaba haciendo acto de presencia, el cálido viento que soplaba dejaba ver la temperatura calienturienta que había hecho durante el día. Algunas hojas estaba por el suelo, incluso se escuchaba cualquier ruido en el total silencio del anochecer.

Sookie estaba sentada en el porche, aún a sabiendas de que era peligroso, ya que varios lobos la estaban rondando y no precisamente para hablar con ella amistosamente. Aún así no le importó, con lo terca que era no paró a pensar en el peligro que corría. Le encantaba mirar hacía arriba y notar el aire de la noche en su rostro, el olor del aire, tan cálido, tan suave... pero su tranquilidad se desmoronó al salir de su mundo cuando escuchó un ruido.

Inmediatamente se puso en alerta y entró en la casa. Mantuvo todo bien cerrado. Se empezaba a poner nerviosa, esto no le gustaba, no le daba buena espina. Ahora el silencio de la noche tan apetecible para ella se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento. Subió a la habitación de arriba, esperando que Eric volviese, pese a lo enferma que la ponía se sentía segura con él.

Escuchó un ruido en la puerta, como si llamara alguien. Bajó y se acercó a abrirla, pero no había nadie, antes de que entrara un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando notó la voz seductora de alguien pidiéndole entrar.

-Sookie, ¿me invitas a pasar?- Dijo sonriendo.

-Ni de broma te dejaría entrar en mi casa en mi sano juicio.

-Hay lobos rondando por aquí, quieren matarte y ¿no me dejas pasar?

-Se que hay lobos pero puedes quedarte fuera.

-Escúchame ahora mismo. -Dijo comenzando a enfadarse.

-No te dejaré entrar y menos si me lo pides así.

-Hay alguien en tu casa así que por tu bien. - Se pegó mas a ella. -Déjame entrar.

-¿Por que iba a creerte y dejarte entrar?

-Por que quieres que te proteja. -Se acercó a su cara. - Por que sabes que tengo razón, y por que...

-¿Qué? - Dijo alzando una ceja.

-Por que seguro que podríamos tener sexo salvaje después de todo esto.-Una sonrisa salió de su boca mirando a Sookie a los ojos.

-Estas loco si piensas que quiero algo contigo. -Le respondió entre gritos.

-Cierra la boca ¿quieres que nos escuche mas? - Y déjame entrar ahora mismo. - Ahora estaba enfadándose y su cara era una muerta evidente de ello.

-Señor Northman – dijo tragando saliva. -¿Quiere usted pasar?

Eric esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta del respeto que imponía a Sookie y del juego que estaba empezando. Sabía que había un lobo dentro y sus colmillos asomaron para darle la bienvenida. Disfrutaba cuando se peleaba con un hombre lobo, sentía que poco a poco iba vengándose. Otro pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. Desaparecieron al ver al licántropo, por instinto se abalanzó sobre él. Sookie no estaba dispuesta a tener un lobo en su casa así que apretó el gatillo de la pistola que tenía por casa y le sorprendió que se pusiese en el camino Eric, interceptando la bala por él.

Quería interrogarlo antes para preguntarle algunas cosas, dado que no respondió nada de su interés clavo sus colmillos en el cuello hasta dejarlo completamente sin sangre.

Sookie miraba algo asustada la escena, le daba repulsión ver a Eric comiéndose a un hombre lobo delante de ella, en su casa. Era una escena un poco asquerosa que su mente no querría recordar mas. Eric se levantó y lo cojió en brazos. Pidió a Sookie que lo acompañara y cogiese una pala. Ella hizo caso y fue a la parte trasera del patio y cogió una pala que tenía ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizás fuese de su abuelo de cuando estaba vivo. Fueron juntos al bosque, en una zona lo bastante apartada y Eric escavó hasta dejar una tumba, echó sobre ella al lobo y lo enterró. Cuando volvían a casa Sookie le dio las gracias por salvarla de él.

_"Estoy seguro que sabrás devolverme el favor de una manera mas... complaciente."_

-¿Qué dices? - Dijo parándose en seco.

-Digo que tenemos otra parte del trato por cumplir.

-No se de que hablas. -Dio unos paso hacía atrás.

-No te pongas nerviosa. -Se puso detrás de ella rápidamente.

-No se que te has pensado Eric.. pero no es lo que crees.

-Oh, Sookie, ven aquí.

La cogió por la fuerza y se la echó en el hombro, fue a la casa de ella ya que seguía teniendo la invitación para poder entrar. La dejó en el salón, sobre el sofá y antes de que ella pudiese abrir la boca para echarlo de allí se la tapó con la suya.

Pese a que Sookie se resistía cada vez cedía mas, y no podía resistirse a la mano de Eric que estaba buscando su zona intima.

Sookie abrazó la cintura del vampiro con sus piernas, pegándolo mas a ella. El sonrió, y su mano pasó a estar en uno de sus pechos. Ella ya no ponía resistencia así que su boca bajó hacía abajo hasta ser el suplente de su mano. Por encima de la camiseta Eric rozaba su boca por sus pechos, haciendo que las manos de Sookie agarraran su cabeza.

La camarera estaba cada vez mas excitada, sentía el miembro rígido de Eric pegada a ella y podía notar como la deseaba, cosa que la estaba encendiendo cada vez mas.

La cogió en brazos y se posicionó él debajo, de manera que ella se sentara encima de él. Besándose apasionadamente Eric iba metiendo sus manos por debajo de su ropa, apretándola contra él. Bajó sus manos hasta la cintura y con la boca pegada a la suya le dijo:

_"Quítate la ropa sin dejar de mirarme"._

Este juego de seducción le estaba gustando a la joven rubia. Así que hizo caso y se fue quitando la ropa sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. Eric se mantenía serio pero su vista no se despegaba de ella. Cuando se quedó sólo en ropa interior, en un parpadeo el vampiro se posiciona detrás de ella y su mano se perdió dentro de sus braguitas. Puesto que Sookie estaba de espaldas a él, su mente empezó a maquinar como divertirse y disfrutar aquella noche. Así que sacó la mano de las bragas, y le pidió a Sookie que se diese la vuelta.

-Y ahora bájame los pantalones y mírame.

No desobedeció lo que le dijo el vikingo y le acercó a él casi pegando su cara a su parte intima y sin dejar de mirarle los ojos le desabrochó el pantalón. Se los comenzó a bajar y Eric le agarró la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Tengo que decirte lo que quiero que hagas ahora, Sookie?

Ella pilló la indirecta y se acercó el miembro viril a la boca sin dejar de mirarlo. Eric soltó un suspiro y no dejó de mirarla mientras ella le hacía una felación. Sin embargo Sookie pese a que le estaba obedeciendo en todo, quiso jugar a su manera, así que empezó a torturarle acercando su boca y rozando sus partes con ella, sin llegar a completar la felación. Eric se estaba poniendo de los nervios así que la miró y apretó sus mofletes de manera que tuviese que abrir la boca y se la metió a la fuerza. Aunque ella no ponía mucha resistencia... le hizo la felación hasta que empezó a notar que iba a terminar, la apartó y echó sobre su pecho su semen. No obstante Eric no estaba para nada acabado, así que la puso a cuatro patas y se puso detrás de ella, la penetró y agarrándole el pelo comenzó a cabalgarla. Después de un rato Sookie se quitó y se dio la vuelta, lo tumbó en el suelo y se montó encima, penetrándose ella misma y acariciando el pecho del vampiro con las manos, mientras Eric tenía un espectáculo delante de él, pues los pechos de la rubia no dejaban de moverse y era algo que le encantaba.

La camarera notaba como su orgasmo se presentaba y del éxtasis clavaba sus uñas en el pecho del vikingo, él con sus colmillos fuera se moría de ganas de beber su sangre. Cuando Sookie se corrió se quedó mirándolo y el se puso encima de ella. Ahora las embestidas eran mas fuerte y Sookie no dejaba de gemir, pese que ya había tenido un orgasmo. Su vista se encontró y le dijo:

-Hazlo.

Él no esperó a que cambiara de idea y le mordió. Bebió gran parte de su sangre y él le dio de la suya para contrarrestar. Del cansancio de quedó dormida y sólo escuchó entre sueños.

_"Bien hecho, has cumplido tu parte del trato"._

Fin.

Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia imaginará mía. Y sobre todo os invito a que os paséis por el link que hay en mi perfil, estoy segura que os encantará Zona virtual, hablamos sobre True Blood y cualquier tema en general, para cada cosa encontrarás un espacio dedicado. ^^ Un beso lectores y gracias a todos por leerme =)


End file.
